Deep Grass
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Never had he believed this day would come. Ever. Because last time she had claimed she wouldn't show herself, even at the worst. And warned him to stay away from her. AU/AH. One-shot.


_**Deep Grass | Klaroline fanfic**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Never had he believed this day would come. Ever. Because last time she had claimed she wouldn't show herself, even at the worst. And warned him to stay away from her. AU/AH. One-shot.

* * *

Facts:

1\. Written for Ezza (ezzaxklaroline)! (Late birthday present. Sorry, deedu! But I swear I've been working on this since a month) Slightly angst with, sort of, happy ending.

2\. Inspired from the song - Deep Grass _by Blossoms_ (Well, only the beginning part of story) So that's the story behind title.

3\. No beta. Please excuse mistakes. And I don't own Klaroline or TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and imagination. I mean no offence to anyone out there.

* * *

 _I don't really think we tried_  
 _Maybe I'm blind, maybe they're right_  
 _You don't ever see my side_  
 _While the pain still remains, I loved you in vain_

 _\- Deep Grass, Blossoms_

* * *

 _0o Deep Grass o0_

Exactly it was seven o'clock in his watch.

Klaus had one hour to reach his destination. He would go earlier if they drove at this rate. In the back seat of the car he rested, occasionally glancing at the road. He was calm and his mind wasn't occupied with unnecessary matters.

But then the driver hit the break suddenly and made Klaus to cuss out loud. "It's a kid." Trevor, next to the driver, quickly mentioned the obligation they had.

That relieved Klaus from irritation. Pretty soon. But he wasn't okay with it.

"Make it fast." He ordered quietly and by that time Trevor was already out of the car, rushing at the kid. He looked out of the window, no traces of emotion present in his eyes. It had been years since he last expressed his feelings - sorrow, happy, rage or even love. Even that temper wouldn't stay for longer period.

He was nothing less to a robot. A robot with a beating heart, flesh and blood running in veins. That lively spirit about him was gone and he believed it wouldn't return in this life.

When he understood he lost the track of time while thinking, he snapped out of it.

"What's the delay for?" he questioned the driver, but never gave him a chance to respond.

Klaus stepped out and strolled to the front side of car only to see Trevor shaking a little girl by her shoulders. The little girl's teary gaze momentarily fell on Klaus.

"Trevor, stop!" Klaus roared out a command, an involuntary one, making him to step back immediately. There was something about the girl landed him in a whole new state of feeling.

Perhaps it was the blonde hair. Or the blue eyes. Or the baby soft cheeks that were flushed to dark shade of crimson. He wouldn't deny the fact that all together so many repressed memories came out alive.

His heart hadn't become stone cold, after all.

Gulping unwanted words and emotions he asked Trevor. "What is going on here?"

"She wasn't answering to any of my questions." The assistant replied and then sighed. "What is your name, girl?"

She pouted at him, her small mouth was trembling so much that Klaus could evidently see it under the front lights of the car. He patted on Trevor's shoulder, indirectly told him to relax. Rolling the long sleeves of his body-fitting shirt upward, he closed the space and sat on his knees. "No one is going to hurt you, sweetheart." He spoke with such gentleness that actually surprised him. "Alright?"

The girl was still hesitating, but at last made up her mind.

"What's your name?" She asked him first.

He raised brows a little before he answered. "Klaus. Yours?"

"Rebecca." Blood left his face soon as some more memories flooded into his mind. "Mommy calls me Becca." A small smile lit up the girl's face. "What your mommy calls you?"

"I don't have mommy." Klaus found himself replying as he picked up her bag. "By the way, what are you doing here all alone, little one?"

"I was out with my friend." Casualty in her tone and the choice of words earned a chuckle from Klaus. She didn't understand why he was amused.

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"And you were out with your friend?"

"With her mommy, too."

Klaus exhaled audibly and stared at her, waiting to hear the rest. But she didn't. Slowly he fathomed things that might have happened.

"So you are lost and confused." He concluded.

Rebecca didn't agree with him. "No, they are lost and I'm searching for them."

And then he did what he hadn't done in years - laughing. The dark, empty road filled with his melody. He didn't delay further while making up his mind.

"Plans are changed," Klaus looked back at Trevor as he said, "Postpone it for tomorrow."

"But-"

Klaus raised his finger, silenced Trevor and helped the kid to wear her bag. "Let's help Rebecca in finding her people."

"You will?" Her eyes widened in surprise. When Klaus nodded in response, she took his palm and dragged as if she was supporting him. "Quick! Susie and Mrs. Wilson needs our help." He got up to his feet and followed her to the back seat.

"I believe, it's not them who needs your help." Klaus impeded her. "You must get back to your mother, or else she'll start worrying about you." Watching her struggle with the door had him chuckle again. "I'll do it." He cut in her attempts and opened the door for her. Rebecca was fast while crawling in and giving Klaus the space he needed. "You never told me where you stay?"

"Mommy said she will wait for me at carnival." Rebecca removed her bag and put it on lap as she said

Klaus shook his head and passed another order to Trevor. "You heard the girl. To the carnival."

Trevor had no other option but to make calls and inform that they weren't going to get into action tonight.

* * *

"You and your friend were playing hide and seek in the parking lot?" Klaus listened to little Rebecca as she narrated the whole ordeal.

"Yes," the girl nodded single time causing her ponytails on either side of head to bounce. "It was my turn to hide. And I won!"

He had no idea talking to kids could really lighten him up this much. "But you got separated from them." He pointed and she responded with a shrug.

"We're here." Trevor told them and the car slowed down gradually.

Klaus glanced at her bright face and smirked. "Next time play wise, little one." Rebecca giggled heartily as he got down and helped her out. "Where can we find mommy in this crowd?" Her lips curled into a helpless pout. "Alright." He muttered, rolled eyes as he decided to make a call. "What's her phone number?"

When Rebecca gave the number, doubtfully Klaus eyed her. She had trouble while recalling. He wasn't sure if she knew well. And his suspicion proved to be right when a man answered the call and said it was wrong number.

Rebecca began to slap on his hand and screeched in delight. "Mommy's there!"

Klaus hardly registered her running away into the crowd and couldn't help but feel tensed a little when she didn't turn around for once.

At last he tracked her down.

She was already pulled into a bear-hug.

Her mother, Klaus thought while observing how the little girl was being handled by the woman. And then he registered the color of hair they both were having in similar - blonde.

Lightly he smiled when Rebecca was explaining things to her mother and a boy next to her who could around the same age- he might be her twin, if Klaus was right. They shared similarities as well. Except for the glasses he wore.

Then little Rebecca pointed at Klaus which made her mother to turn.

Soon after that, his smile was gone. Once again he became pale as if he saw ghost.

Caroline!

Caroline?

No wonder the girl name's Rebecca.

Never had he believed this day would come. Ever. Because last time she had claimed she wouldn't show herself, even at the worst. And warned him to stay away from her.

Same woman now was walking to him, holding the same old coldness in her eyes. It stung him to see her like this. After all these years she didn't change her mind about him.

At an acceptable distance she halted, gaze not leaving his face for at least once.

His watch began to make noise, snapped him out.

"Still setting alarms, making plans and robbing people, Klaus?" Acidly she asked looking between him and the car behind him.

Ah, she hadn't changed. Not at all

Turning it off, he responded with a sigh. Well, tried to be indifferent as if it was possible with him. "You didn't change, love." A snort was all he got after she crossed arms. The kids were being taken away from a man into the crowd. Thrusting chin at that direction, addressed them. "You got what you want. I'm happy for you."

Nothing was there to deny - he loved her and he would always love her. But when she left him, he seized his true self. He killed that part. Now these stupid emotions were rising and he didn't want to give room for hope.

"You know what I want?" She scoffed.

"I know what you want and I know I can't give it to you. I will always remember that, Caroline." His breath was shaky and admonished mentally for not having grip on his emotions. But reality was he didn't bother to halt the stream. "I will remember why you left me, I will remember that day." Another gulp. "Though a part of me had been trying to ignore that you never understood me-"

"I never doubted your love for one second."

Coldness slipped away from her. Just like that. Almost for a moment there she looked frail and he couldn't help but took a step in her direction, prepared to console her. But then she moved away and raised her palm, objecting his ideas. "I did what is best for everyone." Her voice was unusually low, almost like a whisper.

Klaus just stared at her. She had never told the true motive behind her departure. He could say things were layered, but not so effectively. What he loathed about was he still was expecting she would tell him. But when he seeked out for her, he got an unemotional look. Understanding it was of no use, he nodded at her.

"You met someone already." He thrust chin up, forced a smile. "And Rebecca-" he stopped as his dead sister's face flashed in front of his eyes, momentarily it weakened him. Caroline bit into her bottom lip, imagined what he was thinking.

"She- she's great." Softly he said, but he couldn't continue anymore. Pretending something he was not, Klaus found it hard to do. He wanted her back. Always. Undoubtedly he would pull some unpleasant stunts if he kept on seeing her face for the next minute. "I-I have to go. Take care, Caroline." He muttered before turning around to leave.

Barely Klaus moved when Caroline dropped a bomb on him.

"They're your kids."

Gasp.

Klaus met her firm gaze and yeah, she wasn't kidding. Still, he wasn't sure if he heard right. A confirming nod washed everything he believed in till then.

* * *

In a coffee shop next to the festive grounds, both occupied the corner table.

He waited for answers before, now he was demanding. No, no howls and growls. He felt this anger increasing inside and he was still quiet. Listening to the words of excuse or whatever she was throwing in his way.

"I found it before Rebekah's death." She went on, not meeting the series of deathly glares from him. "I wished to tell you, but you were too busy to pay attention to me. Rebekah's gone and I didn't bother myself to share the news." Looking up from her coffee cup, she added the latter in an empty voice.

"You thought I didn't deserve to know about them." He scoffed, arching a brow. "But you're fine with another man taking up my role?" Klaus couldn't help jealousy rising in him. Someone else was in his place!

"He's not what you think he is." Surprisingly she was calm. "A friend. Not more than that."

Exhaling loudly he grasped the edge of the table. Thoughts and emotions were blended together making him unstable. Even in the condition as such he didn't miss the fact she had been through so much alone.

"Unbelievably stubborn." Klaus commented dryly. Her sea blue orbs lightly shimmered as a ghost of smile crept to her lips. "Alone you went through all of it, love, just to make sure you were away from me."

Silence prevailed for a minute or two after that.

"The boy." He mumbled, his heart speeding up at the memory of the five-year-old's face. "What's his name?"

Of course, Caroline grew uncomfortable. "Robin."

Rebecca and Robin.

His kids.

Their kids.

"I'd like to meet them." He came up with a little smile.

"No," she responded without delaying for a moment. Klaus gritted his teeth and was ready to argue, but she didn't let him speak. "I had walked out on that day for them, Klaus." A pause. "For myself. Directly or indirectly, you became responsible for Rebekah's death. Your sister, my friend!" She got teary, eyes wide and blazing with fire. "Now you got clear idea why I want to stay away from you? Your company could jeopardise their lives." Anguish replaced her temper. It wasn't a pleasant thing to witness either. "I don't want it, Klaus. Please don't expect me to smile and welcome your illegal activities into their lives."

Chains on his anger snapped right then. "Tell me, love, you remember the day we had met, under what circumstances?" A perplexed Caroline squinted at him, detecting the coldness in his voice. "Right from the beginning I made sure what you were getting yourself into."

Caroline flinched, darting gaze to her surroundings, making sure if he wasn't attracting others in the coffee shop. Well, Klaus was not ready to give a fuck.

"Look at me!" He demanded attention, his words filled with venom. "Didn't you know all those things I do at the time you had claimed to like me, when you had kissed me countless times or when you had made love to me?" He hated how the voice began to tremble in agony. "I agree, things weren't exactly favorable before Rebekah's death. But I had done everything within my power to save her and I failed." A sigh escaped him, watching her shed a tear. "She was your friend, Caroline, but first she was my sister." When he felt dryness, the tip of his tongue swept across the lower lip. "I failed my sister!" It almost seemed like a fragile sob.

Caroline pressed his hand, as a way to silence him or, maybe, it was a comforting gesture from her side.

It was the second.

She pursed lips into thin line and nodded once. Klaus simply treated her with a blank stare before he retrieved his hand and silence followed after that.

Minutes passed and he dared not to speak for some reasons. Because he was experienced enough to predict what would happen next.

Shamelessly, so shamelessly he reached out for her and took her hand between the pair of his. "I want to meet them, love." Greedily he requested, as a hopeful smile lit up his face. "I want to spend some time with them alone."

Caroline turned rigid again before she withdrew her hand.

"I-I shouldn't have," for a second she closed eyes, whispered rather to self, "I shouldn't have told you in the first place. Gave in to the momentary lapse of weakness when I saw you."

Building walls again. Klaus hated her for that.

"Wait a minute," he obligated with a snort. "You think I would go on my way after learning that you still love me after all these years? And after seeing my kids who aren't aware of my existence?" Scratching her temple, she glowered feeling irritated with his pig-headed nature. He might be giving the signature smirk on his face when he shook head and quirked up brow. "I'm wounded, love, to know you thought that low of me."

"I can't believe I should start dealing with you again." Caroline muttered gathering her things. Then she got to her feet, deadpanned at him. "Don't you fucking dare to come anywhere close to them."

Did it sound like a warning? To him, it wasn't. It rather felt like an invitation and she knew what she did. That's the reason why her threat seemed empty. But her anxiety wasn't a pretense. Klaus had it registered in mind and he began planning for the kids.

"Technically I won't." He replied charmingly. "It will be you. I will come after you."

Caroline huffed out before she spat. "Go to hell."

"That would be later." Her nostrils flared as she narrowed eyes and prepared to storm off, but he impeded her with, "I'll always love you, Caroline."

Klaus said that not because he wanted her back or something like that. He just wanted to remind her.

Quietly she gazed at him with soft look in her eyes and almost a smile was reaching when she accepted, "I'll always keep it mind, Klaus."

She was gone after that, leaving him to stare at the path she left.

There, he started to feel alive. Once again. As if he was going to be blown from happiness.

 _0o Deep Grass o0_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review =)_


End file.
